The Best Vacation Ever
by island.dreamer17
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the best events in the life of Emily Bolton and her Wildcat Family.
1. The Best Vacation Ever

**Disclaimer: I only own Emily, the plot, and some other stuff like the music pendant, the cafe name, and Zeke and Sharpay's kids (lol). Thanks!**

* * *

"Emily Jane Bolton you get down here right this instant!" Gabriella Montez called up to her daughter. "We're leaving in five minutes whether you're ready or not!"

"That's how I like it," muttered Emily under her breath. "I didn't want to go to Grandma's in the first place."

"What was that, young lady?" asked Gabriella.

"Nothing," replied Emily.

"That's better. Now get in the car." Gabriella, a single mother, had been invited to a very special and very important conference on World Literature, the subject she taught at the University of Albuquerque. She was almost running late and her patience was on its one of its last lives.

"Mom, why can't I go with you to the conference?" asked ten-year-old Emily.

"I told you this, Em, I need to make a good impression at this conference and I don't want you running around unsupervised all day."

About half an hour later they arrived at Emily's paternal grandparent's house. Jack Bolton opened the door and ushered Emily into the house. "Why hello, Emily! I would tell you how much you've grown since I last saw you, but I know that's not something you want to hear. So I'll tell your mother instead." Emily smiled as her grandfather turned to her mother. "Why Gabi, I must say that Emily has grown an inch since I last saw her!" he exclaimed.

"Well, Jack, I have to go. You and Lucy will take good care of her, I know." Gabriella turned to Emily. "Behave for your grandparents," she told her daughter sternly. "I don't want any calls from them at the conference because you have been misbehaving. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mom," answered Emily. "Now go, before you really _are_ late for that conference."

Gabriella smiled and touched the music pendant around her neck. "I love you," she said, kissing Emily on the forehead.

"I love you too," answered Emily, touching her own necklace, a silver 'T' pendant.

"Bye!" called Gabriella, climbing into her car and driving away. "See you on Friday!"

"See you on Friday," whispered Emily, waving with one hand and clutching her pendant in the other.

"Well, munchkin, what's say we get you settled in your room. You'll have your father's old room." Jack led his granddaughter up the stairs to her father's room, the third door on the left side of the hall. "I'll leave you to unpack, but don't be long because your grandmother made cookies just for you."

"All right," Emily smiled.

Around five minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. Emily tucked the last t-shirt into her dresser drawer, pulled on her mother's East High sweatshirt, and raced down the stairs, calling "I'll get it!"

The doorbell rang again, signaling that her grandparents hadn't answered it.

Emily swung open the door, and revealed a handsome man, about the same age as her mother, with brown hair and blue eyes.

Lucille came in behind her. "Who is it, Em?" she asked. Then she stopped dead in front of the door. "Troy?" she squeaked.

"Hey, Mom," answered the man. "Who's this?"

"This is Emily. Emily, this is my son Troy." Lucille made the introductions knowing that Troy was Emily's father, but knowing that neither of them knew it.

"So is Troy like my uncle or something? Like Uncle Chad or Aunt Annie?" Emily was, of course, referring to Chad Danforth, Troy's friend from school, and Annie, Troy's sister.

"_Uncle_ Chad? _Aunt_ Annie?" Troy repeated.

"Um, yeah," replied Lucille. "Em, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure," replied Emily, pulling her hand away from her neck and following her grandmother into the kitchen. Troy gasped as he saw a silver letter T pendant swing from her neck.

"Emily, that man is your father," explained Lucille once they were in the kitchen. Just then they heard a "Hey Troy!" from the foyer. "That would be your grandfather," said Lucille, chuckling.

"Grandma, does he know he's my dad?" asked Emily.

"No, he doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Your mother never told you?"

"She doesn't like to talk about Dad. She says he broke her heart into dozens of pieces and she's never been able to put them back together again."

"All right. Your mom and dad got married very young, right after high school. They had only been dating for two years but felt that it was the right thing to do. But your father was offered his dream job, a basketball contract with the NBA. He wanted it so bad, and your mother wanted it for him. But she couldn't bear the thought of him being away for so long or moving to another state. They would get into huge fights about it, and eventually split up. Soon after your father left, your mother found out that she was pregnant with you. She never told him." Lucille didn't know that Troy had been listening in, and he was so moved by his mother's story that he had begun to cry. A moment of silence passed through the room, only to be broken by Troy's loud hiccup.

Lucille turned around. "Troy Alexander Bolton you were not eavesdropping!" she scolded.

"Sorry Mom," said Troy meekly, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Emily cradled her necklace in her hands, then looked up. "Mom never told me what the 'T' stood for. But it stands for Troy, right?"

Troy nodded. "I gave that to your mother on the last day of our junior year."

Emily smiled. "That was before the big mix-up summer, wasn't it?"

"If you want to call it that, yes," answered Troy. "Where's your mother now?"

"She went to a World Lit conference. She'll be back Friday." Emily stood up, and walked over to her father. "I've never had a Dad before."

Troy smiled and held out his arms. "Now you do, pumpkin." Emily fell into them and he picked her up easily. "Which room are you staying in?" he asked her.

Emily smiled. "Yours."

"Darn!" exclaimed Troy. "That's my room."

"Isnt't that what I just said?" asked Emily.

"Yes but my room means I sleep there."

"Oh," said Emily. "But you have a double bed. Maybe we can share."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Troy. "If we go out, what time do we need to be back?" he asked his mom.

"Six," answered Lucille promptly.

The next days flew by. Troy told Emily lots about him, and she told him lots about her. They talked about anything and everything. On Friday, Chad called.

"Hello?" asked Troy, picking up the phone. "Yes, she's right here." Troy put the phone on his shoulder. "Emily!" he called up the stairs.

"Yeah Dad?" asked Emily, appearing at his side.

"Telephone," he said, handing it to her.

"Hey. Yeah? Sounds great. Ooh, that is so perfect! Yeah we'll see you there. Go ahead and call her, you know the number. All right. Yup. Bye." Emily handed the phone back to her father, who put it in the cradle.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"Uncle Chad," replied Emily smoothly. "He's invited you and me to the Wildcat Spirit Cafe for dinner with the gang tonight at six thirty sharp."

"All right," agreed Troy.

That night, the two Boltons entered a back room in the Wildcat Spirit Cafe, the restaurant (well cafe really) owned and operated by Zeke.

Troy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a pretty girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair turn around in her chair as they entered.

"Hi Mom!" cried Emily, running forward to recieve Gabriella's hug. But when she turned around, she stopped too. "Mom?" asked Emily, worried. Then she turned. Her mother and her father had locked gazes, staring into each other's eyes in disbelief. The room was silent for so long that Emily had started to think that something had happened to their voices.

Suddenly, music started pouring out of the speakers. Emily smiled as she recognized the tune, her mother's favorite.

Troy recognized the song too, as he started to sing _Everyday_.

It was a beautiful song, and both Troy and Gabriella relished the moment. When the song ended she started crying and fell into his arms.

"I love you," whispered Troy into her hair.

"I love you too," whispered Gabriella in response.

"I love you too," came a voice from behind. It was Emily. Gabriella smiled.

"Group hug!" she exclaimed, throwing out her arms. Everyone ran into the hug, with Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other.

**Later:**

Emily Jane Bolton sat at the table in the Wildcat Spirit Cafe, listening to people talk. But she sort of tuned them out, swimming in the fact that her mother and father were sitting next to each other and not fighting.

"Ian, go get Mandy. Julie, stay here. No, Leah, you can't go see Daddy right now." a frazzled Sharpay Baylor waltzed a little less than gracefully into the room. "Hey everyone, what did I miss?" She glanced around the room and when she spotted a certain two lovebirds, her mouth dropped all the way to the floor. "Troy? Gabriella? Are you two . . .?" she made a gesture with her hands, "_Together_?"

"Yeah," Troy answered. He gestured to the children. "Are all of these yours?"

"Yeah," Sharpay answered. "All six of them."

"SIX??" asked Troy incredulously.

"Yeah, six. It kind of put off my acting career." Sharpay smiled. "But I wouldn't give any of them up for the world."

"You've certainly matured since high school," Troy commented.

"Hey everyone!" Zeke walked into the room. "Hey Shar," he said, kissing his wife on the lips. Suddenly, though, they were interrupted.

"Daddy!" cried a little female voice.

"Leah!" Zeke exclaimed. "How's my girl?"

"Fine," Leah answered.

"Were you good for Mommy today?" Zeke asked his daughter.

"Yes," answered Leah with a twinkle in her eye.

Zeke caught the twinkle and chuckled. "I think not," he said playfully.

"Hey Dad," piped up another voice.

"Hey Shay," he replied, hugging his eldest daughter. "How was school today, Princess?"

"Good, we made solar systems," she explained, holding up a picture.

"Go and get a thumbtack from the podium and you can put it up in my office," Zeke told her.

"Thanks Daddy!" called Shayla as she raced toward the podium at the front of the restaurant.

"Careful," Zeke called after her.

"Wow, Zeke," Troy commented. "Parenting in action."

Zeke laughed. "All in a day's work," he replied.

"So who are all your children?" asked Troy.

Zeke smiled. "Our oldests are twins Julie and Ian, who are ten. Then comes Shayla, who is nine, Jason is seven, Marie is six, and Leah is three."

"Wow," Troy said again. This time everybody laughed. He then turned to Chad and Taylor. "What about yours?" he asked.

"Kyla is eight and Amber is two," answered Taylor. She started to say something else but was cut off by Zeke's voice.

"Dinner is served!" he announced.

"Yay!" exclaimed Emily. Both Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"You know, Troy," Gabriella said, "She does have your appetite."

Troy glanced over at his daughter, who was wolfing down her spaghetti. "Slow down, Em," he said.

Emily looked up at him. "But I'm hungry."

"Slow down, Em," Gabriella echoed.

"All right, Mom," Emily said, knowing that if her parents agreed on something then she wasn't going to get away with it.

Approximately three hours later, the clock read 8:30 and everyone was getting tired. Sharpay and Zeke's younger kids were falling asleep, and Emily yawned.

"Well," said Gabriella, "I guess we'd better get this one to bed. C'mon Troy," she said.

Troy got up. "Bye everyone. It was really good seeing you all today."

Everyone echoed their goodbyes and Emily and her parents exited the restaurant. Emily smiled. This had been the _best_ vacation ever.

* * *

Review! Be nice please, this is my first fanfic and I know it's kinda lacking detail and other stuff. If you want this to turn into a story/twoshot kind of thing, I will certainly try.

**2 more reviews before I update!**  
-narnia.and.the.north


	2. The Best Birthday Ever

**here's The Best Birthday Ever! Enjoy!**

Emily sat on the windowsill in her father's room, looking at her parents' old yearbook

Emily sat on the windowsill in her father's room, looking at her parents' old yearbook. Ever since her parents had gotten back together they had all lived in her grandparents' house, her parents in Troy's old bedroom and Emily in the guest bedroom (and occasionally on the floor of Troy's room) while her parents looked for a house for the three of them.

Troy smiled as he leaned against the doorjamb, holding a small box. He loved to watch his daughter, even when she was sleeping. And, right now, watching her thumb through the pages of his yearbook from junior year, he could only imagine what kind of glory she was looking at.

"Hey Em," he said.

Emily jumped. "Dad! You scared me."

Troy chuckled. "I'm sorry. What'cha looking at?"

Emily held up the old EHS yearbook. "This," she said.

Troy walked over and knelt near his daughter, placing the box in his lap. Taking the book from her, he looked at the page she had been reading. The title read "Wildcats Play" and showed a picture of Sharpay and Ryan in "Bop to the Top" as well as him and Gabriella in their "Minnie" and "Arnold" costumes, a picture his mother had taken after their final performance.

"Ahh," he said, smiling at his younger self dressed in geeky-looking pants (with suspenders) and a vertically striped shirt, "You're looking at my awful costume."

Emily giggled. "It doesn't look so awful."

Troy looked at her. "It was awful. Ms. Darbus wanted the cheapest material available, and someone sewed the seams so they all stuck out. It itched and poked me everywhere!"

"Troy? Em? Danforths, Crosses, and Baylors are here!" Gabriella's voice seemed to bounce off the walls just in time to hit the two Boltons' ears.

Troy got up, and then remembered his box. "Hey Em, turn around."

Emily did so obediently and Troy opened the little box. Inside lay a beautiful gold locket with the name "Emily" engraved in fancy lettering on the front and "Happy 10th Birthday Love, Dad" written on the back. Inside was a picture of him and Emily on one side and Emily and Gabriella on the other. He unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck.

Emily turned around. "Emily. Happy 10th Birthday Love, Dad," she said, reading both sides of the necklace. "I love it! Thanks." She hugged her father and the two hurried down the stairs for Emily's birthday party.

It was a small party, with both Troy's parents and Gabriella's mother, along with all their friends and Emily's best friend Crystal Peterson from Santa Fe.

And as Emily sat there, basking in the love from her friends and family, she knew that this would always be her Best Birthday Ever.

* * *

**I know the end was a little cheesy (ok, make that the last sentence). Review! I need at least three reviews before I update. **

**Next chapter: The Best Father's Day Ever **


	3. The Best Father's Day Ever

**Here's Father's Day the Best style! :D Sorry it's a bit late . . . okay very late. I'm really sorry, I was trying to make this one a notch up and it ended up being late. :)**

* * *

Troy Bolton lay on his side in his and Gabriella's bed, staring off into space. His eyes swiveled and landed on the calendar hanging across the room and above the dresser. Zooming in, he happened to notice the small print at the bottom of the box marked June 15: Father's Day.

Bolting out of bed, he reached for the phone and dialed his parent's number.

"Hello?" a sleepy Jack Bolton asked. Why would anyone in their right mind call at 7:30 in the morning on _Father's Day_?

"Hey Happy Father's Day Dad!" Troy crowed.

Jack smiled. "Thanks, son, but do you know what time it is?"

Troy shrugged. "No, but Gabi and Em are already awake and it seems as if they have been for hours. Neither is an early bird so I don't know."

"It's 7:30 in the _morning_, son!"

Troy opened his mouth to say something to his dad, and instead breathed "wow" as his wife and daughter marched in with a tray of his favorite waffles topped with melting strawberry sorbet and a single candle, not lighted.

Gabriella pulled matches from behind her back and lit the candle. Immediately it began to sing:

_Happy Father's Day to you,_

_Happy Father's Day to you,_

_Happy Father's Day dear Dad,_

_Happy Father's Day to you!_

"Hey Dad, I'll call you back, okay?" Troy hung up the phone and immediately heard his family's sweet harmony sing the song one more time.

_Happy Father's Day to you,_

_Happy Father's Day to you,_

_Happy Father's Day dear Daddy,_

_Happy Father's Day to you!_

Emily stepped forward with the tray and held it timidly out to him. "Happy Father's Day, Daddy," she said.

Troy eagerly accepted the tray and in a matter of minutes both waffles and the sorbet had disappeared.

"Present time!!" squealed Sharpay, running into the room. Despite having six kids, she was still a squealer.

Gabriella turned to Troy. "Remind me again why I gave her our spare key?"

Troy chuckled.

"Get up!" said Sharpay, yanking off the blankets. "Troy, don't you ever think about sleeping in something besides your boxers?"

Troy shrugged and looked at Sharpay. "No, not really."

Sharpay huffed and then held out a bag. "Happy Father's Day," she said, somewhat sullenly.

Troy took the bag, eagerly pulled out the pink scented tissue paper and took out, you guessed it, a tie. But not _any_ tie, it was a hot pink tie with blue swirled streaks and the letters "TB" in white bold cursive in the middle **(the same way Sharpay's "SE" logo is, but for Troy lol)**

"Oh," he said, "I love it, thanks Sharpay!" Now he was glad he wore that stupid Arnold costume **(plaid shirt, suspenders, you get the point)** in the East High Winter Musicale, because it gave him all the acting skills he needed. Now all he had to do was find someone with the initials "TB" who wanted the tie.

"Hello?" Taylor Danforth pushed open the door.

"Up here, Taylor," called Gabriella.

"Why are we gathered in my bedroom?" asked Troy. "I need some space to, you know, breathe, get dressed . . ."

Sharpay glanced around the room. "Okay, everyone out!" she hollered, causing all of them to cover their ears and scurry out of the room.

Troy chuckled as Sharpay closed the door behind her. Sometimes it was nice to have a pushy friend, but he did wonder: Why _did_ he and Gabriella give her their spare key?"

"Hey dude!" Chad burst into the room, followed by Taylor and Sharpay, who grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and escorted him out. "What was that?" Troy heard Chad ask as the door closed, giving him privacy once again.

* * *

"And now, for all you dads, here's a special Wildcat performance written and directed (and partly performed) by the one and only, Sharpay Baylor!" Taylor clapped her hands.

Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Troy sat in the front row of seats (well really, the only row of seats) in the outdoor theatre of Lava Springs. Sharpay's parents gave her and Ryan the full run of the place when they decided to retire, and it was only appropriate that they host a Father's Day special "Star Dazzle" performance there.

The curtain opened, and instead of a complicated arrangement of sets, lights, and angelic little children dressed in the "latest fashions" dancing to an original Kelsi Nielson piece, a boy yelled, "I'm going to get you, Marie!"

Zeke covered his face with his hand. "Oh great."

"What?" asked Troy, Jason, and Chad, all at once.

Zeke sighed. "Jason and Marie are technically the closest in age. Shay has always been mostly to herself, and has never disagreed or argued with the twins. Jase and Marie are more often than not at each other's throats. I hope Shar knew what she was doing when she decided to do this."

Troy chuckled, Jason looked quite bewildered, and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Julie yelled. Troy was shocked at how the small girl's voice echoed through the microphone, sounding scarily like Sharpay.

_Na Na Na Na, _

_Na Na Na Na, _

_Na Na Na, _

_Dad! You are the Music in Me! _

Julie "strutted" onto the stage, looking prim and dressed just like her mother, while Ian played the role of "Troy."

Needless to say, the rest of the kids played "Sharpettes," or in this case, "Juliettes." That is, they tried. Shayla, Emily, Kyla, and Marie did a great job, while Jason was busy whining offstage to his mother that did he _have_ to stand between Marie _and_ Shayla. Leah and Amber were too young to know what to do, and started running around. They were both in the same ballet class, and decided that when wearing a dress, and you don't know what you're doing, ballet is the best way to go.

"_Dad! You, are the music in, meeeee, oh yeah!" _Julie sang into the mic.

"_Oh, yeah," _Ian sang. Troy chuckled.

"Whooo!" Jason said, standing and applauding. Chad and Troy exchanged glances and followed suit.

"Way to go!" "Great job, Em!"

Troy went backstage and congratulated his daughter. And as he hugged her and told her how proud he was of her, as a "Juliette" in the show, he thought, _I am the luckiest dad in the world._

* * *

And _that_, my readers, is the Best Father's Day ever. Hope you enjoyed it!

**REVIEW!!**


	4. The Best Father's Day Ever version 2

**Here's another version of the morning for The Best Father's Day Ever**

* * *

Emily and Gabriella giggled as they arranged a tray with flowers, orange juice, and Belgium waffles topped with strawberry sorbet.

"Wake up, Daddy!" said Emily, jumping on the bed. "Happy Father's Day!"

Troy blinked his eyes, watching the face of his daughter come into view. "Mornin' sweetpea," he said.

Emily placed the tray in her dad's lap. "Breakfast is served!" she said. "Oh and don't worry, Uncle Zeke is coming over later with croissants, whatever those are." She wrinkled her nose. "They don't sound very yummy to me."

Troy laughed. "Thank you, ladies," he said. Gabriella playfully bowed and headed for the shower.

While she was in the shower, Troy gobbled down the waffles and drank his orange juice. When he was done Emily reached over to Gabriella's nightstand and pulled open the drawer, revealing a large package.

"Here you go, Daddy," she said. "Happy Father's Day!"

Eager as always, Troy ripped off the paper to find, as most dads do on Father's Day, a package with a tie painted on the front. "Oh, it's a tie . . . thanks Emily," he said.

Emily giggled. "Open it up! It's a special kind of tie."

Sighing, Troy peeled off the plastic wrapping to find a tie, just like he was expecting. Emily grabbed the tie from him and pressed a button on the back. Immediately it lit up and started to sing:

_Happy Father's Day to you,_

_Happy Father's Day to you!_

_Happy Father's Day dear Daddy,_

_Happy Father's Day to you! _

_Love Emily and Gabriella_

Troy laughed as the song sang the recorded message.

"You love it?" asked Emily, sounding, as Troy later said, suspiciously like Sharpay.

Troy nodded. "I do."

Emily scampered out the door and returned with yet another package. "Open it!" she squealed.

This time, as Troy ripped off the paper, he found a much more memorable gift inside. About a month ago they had gone as a family and gotten professional pictures taken. Emily had worn a pretty sky blue dress with a white satin sash lace hem, her hair tied up with a wide white ribbon, and Troy had worn a white suit with a sky blue shirt (like what he wears in Everyday). They had taken pictures outside in a lovely park, and Gabriella had enlarged his favorite picture: He was kneeling, and Emily had her arms around his neck from behind, her head popping up above his left shoulder. Both were laughing. Gabriella had taken the print and put it into a beautiful white wood frame with the words "Daddy's Girl" written in sky blue across the bottom.

"Emily," he breathed. "It's beautiful."

Emily was still hopping. "Mom got the lettering done, but I picked the picture and the frame," she said.

Gabriella saw this and now stepped out of their large walk-in closet wearing a nice skirt and a v-neck tee. "You like it, eh?" she asked.

Troy looked up at his wife. "I love it."

Just then the doorbell rang. Gabriella smiled. "That'll be our parents. You two had better get dressed."

Emily giggled again and raced out of the room. Troy stared out the door after her, surprised by her exuberance. He could feel Gabriella's eyes staring partly at the back of his head and partly out the door, also suprised.

After exchanging glances, Gabriella spoke:

"Remind me not to let her eat Belgian waffles with strawberry sorbet for breakfast."

* * *

**haha i wasn't going to post this but the tie thing was so funny i couldn't resist. **

**REVIEW!! I'm not getting many reviews and I may not write The Best Summer Water Fight Ever (Parents vs. Kids) if I dont' get at least three reviews for this. **


	5. Surprise Chapter Event Unknown

**Okay so this is kinda short and it skips around a lot but it's pretty good. I'm not going to tell you the occasion. Please review!**

* * *

"Hey." Gabriella Bolton's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal the image of her husband in the doorway with a breakfast tray.

"Hey," she replied. Then, nodding towards the tray, she asked, "What's the occasion?"

Troy smiled on the outside, but his happiness dropped inside. She had forgotten. "You'll see," he said. A plan started to form in his head.

Leaving his wife with the breakfast tray, he went back downstairs to call Sharpay.

* * *

"She forgot _WHAT_?" Sharpay yelled into the phone. In the background Troy could hear Zeke telling her to be quiet because Leah was still sleeping. He smiled.

"She forgot," Troy replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm when your wife forgets something as pivotal as this?" Sharpay said. "If Zeke forgot ours I would be yelling at him right now."

Troy smiled. "Well can you help me? I'm trying to make this the best one for Gabi but I don't want her to know quite yet."

He could just imagine Sharpay's puzzled look when she said, "You don't _want_ her to know?" Then she sighed. "Okay, I think I see where you're going with this. Do you want a party or a romantic setting?"

When Troy got off the phone, he knew that if all went well, this would be one of the best days of Gabriella Bolton's life.

* * *

"Gabi!" Sharpay ran across the Bolton's front yard with a couple of sheets of paper in her hand.

Gabriella looked up from the book she was reading on the front porch. "Hey Shar," she replied. "What's up?"

"Um," Sharpay fumbled, "I need some help with some of this music for my drama students and was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure," Gabriella said, reaching for the papers.

* * *

"She forgot _WHAT_?" Kelsi yelled. "I mean, Jase forgets ours sometimes but that's Jason. Gabriella does not forget something like this."

Troy smiled. "Well can you help me? I want to make this the best one for Gabi and I need your help."

Kelsi smiled. "What song are you going to sing?"

"Shar found this one in your music stuff," Troy answered, holding out some papers.

"She went through my music?" Kelsi sighed. "Fine. I'll help you."

* * *

When Gabriella walked into the auditorium at East High at four o'clock, she smiled. Not only did the room bring back many memories, but Troy and Emily were standing on the stage, with Kelsi at the piano.

Before she could speak, Sharpay shoved a microphone in her hand and Kelsi started to play.

Tears started to fall down Gabriella's face when Troy looked straight into her eyes and started to sing.

_You know how life can be,_

_It changes overnight._

_It's sunny then raining,_

_But it's all right_

Gabriella immediately joined her husband's singing, walking down the middle of the auditorium aisle way as she did so. She reached Troy's arms as he sang the final "I just wanna be with you."

Troy planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Happy Anniversary Gabi."

Gabriella gasped. Then she started crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Troy.

"I'm a horrible wife," Gabriella sobbed. "I forgot my own anniversary."

"Oh Gabi," Troy said.

Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Troy. "You're not mad? I mean, if you forgot our anniversary I would've told you ages ago."

Troy smiled. "I admit I was disappointed at first, but then I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to make this our best anniversary ever."

Emily sidled up to Troy's side and handed him a bouquet of a dozen roses. He took the roses and handed them to Gabriella. "Happy Anniversary, Gabi."

She smiled and rose upon her tiptoes to kiss him. "Happy Anniversary Troy."

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	6. The Best Water Fight Ever

**The Best Water Fight Ever! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Gabriella Bolton and her daughter Emily sat in their backyard filling water balloons, getting ready for the little field day they were having--kids versus adults.

"You know this will probably turn into a water fight," Emily said, filling a balloon.

"I sure hope not," Gabriella answered. "There," she said, "That's the last one. Make sure they're all in this bucket. It'll be the last event, and both the kids and the adults can partner up."

_Perfect_, thought Emily.

"And now, it's time for the water balloon toss!" Gabriella announced. "Choose a partner and start on the line."

Emily lined up across from Troy. He gently tossed the balloon, and she tossed it back. The next throw wasn't so gentle. Troy almost threw it, and it went _splat_ onto Emily's shirt.

"That's it!" she cried, picking up a new water balloon. She threw it at Troy and it hit him in the chest, bursting.

"Oh, you're going to get it, Emily Jane Bolton!" Troy cried as he picked up a water balloon and began running towards his daughter, whose quick reflexes allowed her to dash away, laughing and screaming.

And thus a water fight ensued. Not just a water balloon fight, a water fight. Chad had filled the bucket holding the water balloons and after dumping it over his wife's head it was certain that revenge was on its way.

Emily couldn't even keep track of who was who . . . until she accidentally threw a water balloon at Julie Baylor, who was sitting on the porch, under an umbrella, away from the water, filing her nails.

"EMILY BOLTON!" Julie screamed, "YOU GOT ME ALL WET!" She turned and stomped into the house to get a change of clothes and makeup. Emily giggled. Ian was soaking wet and didn't care, while his twin sister could care more.

"Ha! Take that!" Ian flung the last water balloon at Kyla Danforth, who squealed but retaliated with a water bottle, flinging it at him.

On a picnic blanket in the shade, Jake Bolton, Amber Danforth, and Leah Baylor giggled and played with their toys. They were semi-wet but loved every minute of it.

Shayla, Jason, and Marie Baylor were having a little water fight of their own. Well, not really a water fight—but they were just getting everyone more riled up by running through the water fights, intercepting balloons and streams of water that were aimed at other people.

Finally, Julie came out of the house. She had wrung out her wet clothes and put on a pair of sweat-shorts and an off-the-shoulder pink t-shirt that read "Diva and Proud of It" on the front in silver sequins, only to be hit by a stream of water Emily had meant for Ian, who was hiding on the porch and was running from one porch furniture item to the next.

"IAN BAYLOR!" Julie shrieked when she figured out it was him Emily had aimed for. "I don't have any other clothes here!"

"So go across the street, use your house key, and get another," her brother said, shrugging nonchalantly. Julie groaned but left the back gate carefully as to not get hit.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" Gabriella screamed five minutes later as her husband dumped a quarter-full bucket of water over her head. "You are so going to get it!" She turned and gestured to Taylor. Together the two women turned the hose on their husbands, who shrieked like little girls when the blast of cold water hit them. The two men absentmindedly ran towards the biggest tree, next to the back gate, to hide, only to have Julie hit by yet another spray of water after she had walked back across the street to her own house for yet another change of clothes.

"Oh!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking over at a drenched Julie. "I'm so sorry, Julie!"

Taylor, like last time, pulled her away. "You don't want to get into that," she said.

Chad smiled. "Too much drama."

Everybody laughed, then shivered from being so wet.

Sixteen new, dry outfits, over twenty cups of hot chocolate, and about three hundred tissues later, the whole Wildcat clan sat in Troy and Gabriella's living room, talking about the fight. Emily, having seen the whole thing, was telling the story of why Julie was so mad when Gabriella accidentally sprayed her with the hose.

" . . . And then Ian told her to go across the street and get a new change of clothing, so she did. And then when she came back through the back gate Mom accidentally sprayed her because Dad and Uncle Chad had hidden behind the big tree so Mom and Aunt Taylor couldn't spray them with the hose."

Julie turned red. She was _so_ embarrassed. Sharpay could tell and put her arm around her shivering daughter.

"That was so much fun," Chad commented as Gabriella served yet another round of hot chocolate.

"Yeah," agreed Troy, "The best water fight I think I've ever been a part of." The rest of the group adamantly agreed—that is, except for Julie Baylor.

* * *

**Haha I hope no one minds that I made Julie a diva...lol. REVIEW!! One more for a new story!**


	7. The Best First Day of School Ever

**Here's the Best First Day of School!**

**Disclaimer: I own all of Sharpay and Zeke's kids, Emily Bolton, Baylee Evans, Kate Payton, Nina Cortes, and Miss Pickett. I do not own HSM, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Martha, or Ryan. :(**

* * *

"Come on, Julie!" I heard my little sister Shayla call from the other side of the bathroom door, pounding.

"Quiet, Shay!" I yelled back. I sighed. This is why I get up an hour earlier than everyone else—even my mom. Okay, so maybe my mom gets up around the same time, and so maybe she told me the trick on how to get the most time in the bathroom. So what? "Fine," I said, slamming down the curler after hastily curling my hair. "You can have the bathroom." I picked up my makeup bag and opened the door, where Shayla and my other little sister Marie were both standing, arms crossed. Shayla looked utterly mad, but Marie had a smile tugging at her lips.

I stomped back to my bedroom. I have to share with the little princess Shayla, but last year I begged Mom and Dad to hang a curtain between the beds. Now I have a little cubicle for a room, but at least it's mine. I stood in front of the mirror on my dresser and switched the little light on. In fifteen minutes my makeup was done and I set to work on getting dressed.

Like my mom, I believe that the best part of school starts before you get there: Picking out your outfit. This is especially important when it's your first day of school, since you must make it known to the new kids that it is absolutely not okay to mess with you. After staring at my closet for five minutes, I chose a fuchsia mini skirt, light pink leggings, and a pretty slightly off the shoulder shirt that said "Diva" on the front in sequins. Now, I was ready for the sixth grade.

For me, sixth grade is a big deal. We get to go to middle school! We get to change classes like all the older kids, and get real letter grades that actually mean something.

"Hi Dad," I said, walking into the kitchen. Dad does the cooking in our family, and as usual he was making celebratory first day of school blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and extra blueberries. Yum!

"Hey Jules," he said, handing me a plate. "Eat up!"

"Hello everyone!" Mom came down fifteen minutes later to us all sitting at the table munching our pancakes.

"Mommy!" Marie put her sticky blueberry hands up for Mom to take her.

"Let Mommy get her breakfast," Dad told her. Marie put her hands down. "Shar, yours is on the counter."

"Thanks, Zekey," Mom said, kissing him and then heading towards the counter. The little kids groaned, while Ian and I exchanged a look.

"Come on," Mom said, "The Baylor Bus is leaving in half an hour whether you kids are ready or not." Everyone hurried to the bathroom to do last minute checks, while I took my toothbrush and went to Mom and Dad's bathroom to brush my teeth, again.

* * *

"Hey, Julie!" called Emily Bolton as I stepped out of Mom's car. Em and I aren't great friends, but we hang out together.

"Jules! What's your schedule?" my best friend and cousin, Baylee flew at me, schedule in hand.

I pulled a polka-dotted notecard from my purse and gave it to Baylee, who, as usual, promptly dropped it into the grass. Since the school had recently watered the yard for the first day, it was wet and immediately the neat pen job I had done started to smear. Bay and I are like complete opposites, but we're still BFFs. And, as usual, I reached for her schedule. She handed it over and I pulled another neatly inked notecard from my purse (see, I knew this would happen, and therefore come prepared with extras.)

I squealed. "We have four classes together! Math, science, English, and dreaded PE!" Baylee squealed, and we hugged.

"What's up?" Kate Payton, my Aunt Martha's daughter and my honorary cousin, joined our group.

"Schedule," Emily said, sticking out her hand. Kate obediently handed over her schedule, which we then compared with mine, Em's, and Bay's. "We all have PE together!" Emily squealed.

"Everyone to the gym!" said Miss Pickett, the principal. Everyone made a mad dash for the gym, but we hung back. We knew we'd get bad seats on the bleachers but we didn't care.

"Ooh, Julie Baylor," said Nina Cortes as she passed me with her posse. "Hanging with kids who aren't your 'type', I see."

I glared at her. Nina believes that cliques are not meant to be broken. But my friends and I, our group, was always raised to believe that cliques can always be broken. It makes sense, even though it's annoying to hear the same old story again and again and again.

* * *

"How was school, honey?" asked Mom when I walked through the door. In the afternoon, the Wildcat parents take turns bringing us all home. This afternoon my Aunt Gabi picked us all up.

"It was great," I said. "The best first day of school ever."

* * *

**REVIEW!! It makes my day. Seriously. And btw if you guys get at least one review in for this chap you get a new story next week! The twentieth reviewer gets a part in my new story!**


	8. The Best Thanksgiving Ever

**So it's a little early, but whatever. :) Thanksgiving Wildcat Style!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Jules, can you and Ian set the table?" Sharpay asked her ten-year-old, calming a crying Leah.

"Sure, Mom," Julie called back. "How many people are coming?"

"You know who's coming, do the math," answered Sharpay. She was glad she didn't have to cook, as she knew her friends did on Thanksgiving, but she also knew that Thanksgiving was Zeke's favorite holiday because he got to cook it.

"Mommy, come look at my picture!" six-year-old Marie ran up to Sharpay and held up a drawing of a turkey traced from her hand.

"One second, sweetie, Mommy has to help Leah, okay?" Sharpay lifted her three-year-old and her dirty diaper and carried them to the bathroom. Setting Leah in the tub, she scolded, "Leah, you cannot do this. You're a big girl and you need to tell Mommy if you have to go to the bathroom."

Zeke, in the kitchen, was dutifully employing his nine- and seven-year-olds in helping with the meal.

"Shay, great job mashing the potatoes," he praised. "Jase, there are a couple more cans of cranberries in the fridge if you need them." Zeke turned back to the turkey he had been stuffing.

"That's a beautiful picture, Marie," Sharpay admonished, taking the picture from the girl and taping it to the window in the dining room. "By the way, the table looks great, Ian, Julie. You two did a great job on it."

"What now?" asked Julie.

"Ian, you can vacuum the living room, and Julie, take Marie and see if your father needs any help in the kitchen."

"Okay, Mom," Julie reached for the younger girl's hand and led her to the kitchen.

The phone rang. In the kitchen, Shayla quickly wiped her hands and reached for the phone. Zeke dived in and picked it up before she could.

"Hello? . . . oh hi Gabriella . . . I don't know, I'll ask her. But you know Shar, she'll probably want to do it all herself. The kids? Shar loves them but you can rent them hourly if you'd like." Zeke walked into the living room, where his frazzled wife was directing Ian to vacuum, and Julie to help the younger kids clean their rooms. "Shar?" he caught her attention. "Gabi wants to know if she can take some of the kids and give you some concentrated time to clean and stuff."

Sharpay sighed. "Marie, Leah, do you want to go to Auntie Gabi's for a little while?"

Leah and Marie jumped up and down excitedly—they loved Emily Bolton and looked forward to their weekly trips to the Boltons'.

Turning back to Zeke, she said, "Tell Gabi that Julie will bring them over in about five or ten minutes, if that's all right."

Zeke relayed the message to Gabriella, who insisted she send Emily to pick up the girls. And exactly five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Emily herded the two younger girls across the street.

As soon as they were gone, Sharpay sighed in relief. "Ian, are you done vacuuming? Good. Help your sister clean up the rooms, please. I'll straighten up out here."

"Anything else you need done?" asked Zeke.

Sharpay shook her head. "I think I've got it covered. You just make sure that the meal is fantastic."

Zeke saluted his wife. "Yes ma'am." Sharpay giggled as he military marched his way back to the kitchen. He turned and stuck his head around the corner. "If you, Ian, and Julie are done, I can always use help in the kitchen."

"Shayla," he instructed his daughter, "When you're done with the mashed potatoes they can go in this bowl and you can put them in the oven to keep warm. Jase, when the cranberries are done you can put them in these little dishes, three of them, and put them into the fridge."

* * *

"Gabriella! Thanks so much for taking Leah and Marie. It really helped." Sharpay played greeter and invited the four Boltons plus her own two children into the house. Behind them was the Danforths. "Taylor! Chad," Sharpay gave each of her friends a hug. "Hey Amber, hey Ky—yes Chad, hi Billy," Sharpay laughed as Chad playfully glared at her and pointed to his hair, affectionately named "Billy" one day when the girls were little. Taylor and Chad's two daughters, Kyla and Amber, scurried off with Emily Bolton and Leah Baylor respectively.

"Hey Kels, Hey Ry," Sharpay greeted her brother and his wife with a hug. She then knelt down to her nieces and nephew's level and hugged each of them. "Julie, Shay, Jase—your cousins are here!"

Julie, Shayla, and Jason raced into the foyer. Julie and Baylee, the eldest Evans child, ran off to Julie's room to do who knows what, while Shayla and Nicole, who was eight, ran off to the playroom. Jason and the youngest Evans, Jake, ran back to the kitchen to help Zeke clean up.

"Jason Cross what took you so long?" reprimanded Sharpay when Jason and Elaine showed up five minutes late. She then looked out and saw Martha and her husband Brad getting out of their car. "And Martha Cox. Long time, no see, girl!" Sharpay hugged Jason, Elaine, Martha, and Brad, then looked to their children. "And who are these beauties?" she asked.

Martha took the liberty of introducing. "This is Katelin, and she's ten, and Nate is six."

"Well," answered Sharpay, "Let me introduce you to Julie and Jason. Julie's ten, and Jason is seven." She sent Marie up to get Julie and Baylee, and Emily volunteered to grab Jason and Jake from Zeke.

Jason, Elaine, their two daughters Myra and Taylor, and their son Brandon took a seat in the living room, and began chatting with Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay noticed Emily offering to show Myra around and maybe get to know a some of the other kids a little more, while Leah and Brandon played trucks on the floor. Sharpay felt a surge of pride when she saw Shayla come downstairs and offer a Barbie doll to Taylor, who gladly accepted. The two then ran back up the stairs to play.

"Shar?" Her husband's hand on her shoulder and his voice calling her snapped Sharpay out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What're you thinking about?" Zeke asked. "You were zoning out there."

"I was just looking at how all of us Wildcats are together for Thanksgiving this year," Sharpay answered. "Is dinner ready?"

"The turkey's still roasting, should be another half an hour or so," Zeke answered. "You ready to do this?"

"What, host Thanksgiving for twenty adults and eighteen kids, all of which are under the age of ten?" Sharpay looked amused at this. "Sure, why not?"

Zeke threw his arm around Sharpay's shoulder and they headed to the living room to socialize with their friends. It wasn't over yet, and it may not even have started yet, but Sharpay was one hundred percent sure that this was the _best_ Thanksgiving ever.

* * *

**REVIEW!! It's awesome and I love feedback! **


	9. NEW Author's Note

**As you know, all my stories were on hiatus until Feb. 1. Since both Intruder Alert and HSM: Revised both received 0 votes, I've just picked one. Here's the lineup: **

**1. Getting There is Only Half the Fun/You Haven't Seen the Half of It (5 votes)**

**2. 10 Things (2 votes)**

**3. Intruder Alert (0 votes)**

**4. HSM: Revised (0 votes) **

**Best Day oneshots will still be updated for holidays and such. Look for a Valentine's Day one coming soon! **

**I'm sorry you guys didn't get a Christmas Best Day oneshot, but I'm working on one. :) I guess I'll just post it not during summer, lol**

**As for what's coming up, I will be starting a co-write with **_**prettykouka**_** that is untitled for now. I don't know when it will be up as we both have a couple of stories going right now. Chapter 2 of Getting There is Only Half the Fun/You Haven't Seen the Half of It will be up pronto on Feb. 1. **

**I am working on 2 stories on the Jonas Brothers FanFiction Archive, but right now It's My Turn Now (IMTN) will be updated a bit more frequently than The Teagan Factor (TTF) because it has more reviews (plus it's been up longer . . .)**

**.**


End file.
